


No Choice

by hushsee



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Ep 11 spoilers, M/M, it is niijean i guess but jean centric more, jean centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Jean thought  of what have happened in his hotel room with Niino's blood lingering against his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally was able to write one of the many NiiJean and Jean centric ideas I have,  
> Episode 11 spoilers.  
> I really wanted to just make Jean cry tbh. I love his tears. My emotional sun. I love Jean so much.
> 
> There are probably some errors even if I did look over it a few times.
> 
> Enjoy if you guys want to.

He could still feel the blood on his body, on his fingers, everywhere. No matter how many times he washed and washed, he could feel the warmness of it.  
Niino’s words also burning his body like the blood that soak his uniform and lingering against his skin, spreading and spreading until it touched every part of his body and Jean just couldn’t stop it. Niino was an idiot. What was he thinking when he jumped in front of Jean like that? Did he even think of how Jean would feel seeing his best friend appearing out of nowhere and suddenly bleeding in his arms?

Jean let out a breath of smoke, his fingers shaking ever so slightly.

How Niino talked about being praised and how he said his duty was only to watch over him. Jean never felt so scared in his life of the fact that Niino wouldn’t hesitate to put his life at risk just because it was his duty. It made him angry and he did what he thought he could do to unbind Niino from him. He told Niino to stop already to stop watching him and that he wasn’t born to protect the Dowa family.  
But now that he think about it. It was kind of how his mother told her guard Abend to live his own life and Jean let out a laugh as he pressed the remaining of the cigarette against the ashtray. 

How did that story go again?

Oh right. Abend still watched over her by using Niino and his father.

And before he realized, he felt wetness. He touched his cheek and rubbed the water between his fingers.

Why was he crying?

Jean rubbed his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop falling so he just gave up, dropping his arms to his side and just let them fall, only wiping them away when they soaked his face too much.

He haven't cried since his parents died and just like that time, they just fell from his eyes when he was alone in his room.

The tears falling from his eyes.  
The feeling of Niino's blood still lingering against his skin and forever lingering.  
The fact that Lotta was kidnapped and almost killed.  
Niino protecting Jean and getting shot.

All of this happening because of the royal blood that he didn't know was running in his veins.

A coup… the throne… the districts…

His tears stopped and he took a deep breath, remembering what his job was.

An inspector and as an inspector he needed to do his job.

Jean stood up from the chair, stretched, and walked into the bathroom to wash his tear stained face. He stared at himself in the mirror. Niino's words at the hospital echoed in his head.

_I can't tell if you are getting dragged into things or if you're prying through the whole mess._

His lips twitched up into a smile.

“I can't tell either, Niino.”

Jean sighs as he put on his uniform jacket and fixed his tie. His eyes lingered for a moment on his newly washed white shirt before walking out.

“I never wanted to be involved in this.”

He grabbed his suitcase and walked out to get to the airport on time. The door clicked locked behind him and Jean walked to the elevator.

There is no choice now, but to let them gobble him up. Getting dragged into things and prying into the whole thing.

Why not both.

The elevator door opened and Jean stepped in.

**Author's Note:**

> I am @hushsee on twitter. 
> 
> Next will probably be that jealous jean fic that surprisingly won that poll from a while ago. I don't know when that will happen... but it is going to happen lol. 
> 
> I am probably the only one that uses niijean, but *shrugs* whatever I used for a long time so..ANYWAYS until next time?


End file.
